The Voice (U.S. season 1)
The first season of The Voice,'' an American reality talent competition, premiered November 30, 2015 on NBC. On February 16, 2016, Iyonne Young of Team Adam was announced as the winner of The Voice, with James Stevenson of Team CeeLo as the runner up, Vicki Kelly of Team Blake in third place and, Penny Hill of Team Christina is in Fourth Place. Coaches The coaches for this season are Adam Levine, CeeLo Green, Christina Aguilera, and Blake Shelton The advisors for the Battle rounds are Eddie Murphy for Team Adam, Nicole Polizzi for Team CeeLo, Katy Perry for Team Christina, and Ben Alfeck for Team Blake. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped October 19-21, 2014, began airing when the season premiered on November 30, 2015. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (November 30) The coaches performed Christina Aguilera's song Ain't No Other Man at the start of the show. '''Episode 2 (January 1) 'Comeback Stage (January 1)' The Battles After the Blind Auditions, each coach had eight contestants for the Battle rounds that aired from January 4 to January 19, 2016. Coaches begin narrowing down the playing field by training the contestants with the help of "trusted advisors". Each episode featured four battles consisting of pairings from within each team, and each battle concluding with the respective coach eliminating one of the two contestants; the four winners for each coach advanced to the live shows. The trusted advisors for these episodes are: Eddie Murphy working with Adam Levine; Ben Alfeck working with Blake Shelton; Nicole Polizzi working with CeeLo Green; and Katy Perry working with Christina Aguilera. ;Color key : Live shows Week 1 (January 25 & 26) After the Final 16 were decided, with four finalists for each coach, January 25, 2016 saw the launching of the live shows (EDT) with Team Blake and Team Christina performing. Public voting across multiple platforms (phone, smartphone app, web, and iTunes Store) commenced at this point, with two candidates eliminated from each participating team in the first two live shows. Voting lines were opened immediately after the broadcast of each live show on Tuesday and stayed open until 10 AM EDT the following Monday (January 25 for week 1). ;Color key : Week 2 (February 1 & 2) On June 14, 2011, Team CeeLo and Team Adam performed. Voting proceeded as before—following the episode's close and continuing until 10 AM EDT June 20. Public voting across multiple platforms (phone, smartphone app, web, and iTunes Store) commenced at this point, with two candidates eliminated from each participating team in the first two live shows. Voting lines were opened immediately after the broadcast of each live show on Tuesday and stayed open until 10 AM EDT the following Monday (February 2 for week 12. Week 3 (February 8 & 9) ;Results from week eight : *From Adam's team, the top Public's vote went to Ivonne Young. Given the chance to save one additional contestant on Adam's team, Adam chose to save Dan Douglas. Accordingly, Amiyah Kelly and Lily-Mai O'Ryan were eliminated. *From CeeLo's team, the top Public's vote went to Kinga Hicks. Given the chance to save one additional contestant on CeeLo's team, CeeLo chose to save Vicki Kelly. Sonny Woodley and Nazim Weaver were eliminated. ;Semifinals On February 8, 2016, the final eight performed. Voting proceeded following the episode until 10 AM EDT February 9. Week 4: Finale (February 15 & 16) On February 15, 2016, the four finalists each performed an original song and a duet with their coach. Voting proceeded immediately following the episode's close until 10 am eastern February 16. Special guest, Katharine McPhee is promoting for her upcoming television series Smash. ;Finals results Airing on June 29, after performances and recaps, Daly first declared that the top two were just 2% apart. Then the top two artists were announced: Vicki Kelly and Iyonne Young. Despite Vicki Kelly's original song, "Best Games", topping the iTunes singles chart, Iyonne Young was declared the first season winner of The Voice. Elimination chart ;Color key ;Artist's info Team Adam Team CeeLo Team Christina Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third Place Fourth Place Artist advanced to the finals Artist was saved by his/her coach Artist was saved by the public Artist received the fewest accumulated total points and was eliminated Artist was eliminated Artist did not perform on that particular week Performances by guests/coaches ''The Voice'' Live on Tour In the final episode, Daly announced a summer concert tour. This tour had six stops across the United States, including Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Chicago, Boston, Wallingford and New York. The tour featured the top two finalists from each team, including Javier Colon, Dia Frampton, Vicci Martinez, Beverly McClellan, Xenia, Frenchie Davis, Nakia, and Casey Weston. Out of the six dates, the New York show was a sell-out. However, as overall ticket sales were lackluster, the tour was cancelled in subsequent seasons. In 2014, the tour was resumed from June 21, 2014 to August 2, 2014, including the contestants of the fifth season, the sixth season and the first season contestant Dia Frampton. Tour dates Contestant appearances on earlier talent shows * Kabir Young was a semi-finalist on the season two of American Idol but was disqualified. * Emily-Jane Parks auditioned for the eighth season of American Idol under the name Emily Wynn-Hughes but was cut in the Hollywood Rounds. * Gerald Boyce appeared on American Juniors in 2003; winning the highest prize on the show to join the American Juniors group. * Vicki Kelly appeared on Star Search in 2003, but did not make it past the semi-finals. Reception and TV ratings The premiere episode, in what was seen as a relative surprise, was the most watched telecast on the night it aired, garnering more viewers than high-profile competitors Dancing with the Stars on ABC (in persons 18 to 49; DWTS had more overall viewers) and Glee on Fox. The series debut garnered 11.775 million viewers from 9 to 11 p.m. It peaked at 10:45 p.m. with 13.398 million viewers (live+SD). Rolling Stone's Mallika Rao said of the show's premiere episode, "Could this concept be the best Dutch import since tulips and Eddie Van Halen?" Despite a high viewership in its debut, the show has received mixed reviews on Metacritic, which holds at a 58. Season 01 Category:2011 American television seasons